Contraceptive devices
This article considers the psychological requirements and implications of the various contraceptive devices. For broader consideration of other aspects in the area see: Birth control. Methods Physical methods Barrier methods Barrier methods place a physical impediment to the movement of sperm into the female reproductive tract. The most popular barrier method is the male [[condom, a latex or polyurethane sheath placed over the penis. The condom is also available in a female version, which is made of polyurethane. The female condom has a flexible ring at each end — one secures behind the pubic bone to hold the condom in place, while the other ring stays outside the vagina. Cervical barriers are devices that are contained completely within the vagina. The contraceptive sponge has a depression to hold it in place over the cervix. The cervical cap is the smallest cervical barrier. It stays in place by suction to the cervix or to the vaginal walls. The Lea's shield is a larger cervical barrier, also held in place by suction. The diaphragm fits into place behind the woman's pubic bone and has a firm but flexible ring, which helps it press against the vaginal walls. The SILCS diaphragm is a new diaphragm design which is still in clinical testing and is not yet available. Hormonal methods There are variety of delivery methods for hormonal contraception. Combinations of synthetic oestrogens and progestins (synthetic progestogens) are commonly used. These include the combined oral contraceptive pill ("The Pill"), the Patch, and the contraceptive vaginal ring ("NuvaRing"). Not currently available for sale in the United States is Lunelle, a monthly injection. Other methods contain only a progestin (a synthetic progestogen). These include the progestin only pill (the POP or 'minipill'), the injectables Depo Provera (a depot formulation of medroxyprogesterone acetate given as an intramuscular injection every three months) and Noristerat (Norethindrone acetate given as an intramuscular injection every 8 weeks), and contraceptive implants. The progestin-only pill must be taken at more precisely remembered times each day than combined pills. The first contraceptive implant, the original 6-capsule Norplant, was removed from the market in the United States in 1999, though a newer single-rod implant called Implanon was approved for sale in the United States on July 17, 2006. The various progestin-only methods may cause irregular bleeding during use. Ormeloxifene (Centchroman) Ormeloxifene (Centchroman) is a selective oestrogen receptor modulator, or SERM. It causes ovulation to occur asynchronously with the formation of the uterine lining, preventing implantation of a zygote. It has been widely available as a birth control method in India since the early 1990s, marketed under the trade name Saheli. Centchroman is legally available only in India. Intrauterine methods .]] These are contraceptive devices which are placed inside the uterus. They are usually shaped like a "T" — the arms of the T hold the device in place. There are two main types of intrauterine contraceptives: those that contain copper (which has a spermicidal effect), and those that release a progestogen (in the US the term progestin is used). The terminology used for these devices differs in the United Kingdom and the United States. In the US, all devices which are placed in the uterus to prevent pregnancy are referred to as intra-uterine devices (IUDs) or intra-uterine contraceptive devices (IUCDs). In the UK, only copper-containing devices are called IUDs (or IUCDs), and hormonal intrauterine contraceptives are referred to with the term Intra-Uterine System (IUS). This may be because there are seven types of copper IUDs available in the UK, compared to only one in the US. Comparision of the methods Personality factors affecting contraceptive choice Mental health and contraceptive choice Attitudes to different contraceptive devices References *Abernethy, V., Grunebaum, H., Groover, B., & Clough, L. (1975). Contraceptive continuation of hospitalized psychiatric patients: Family Planning Perspectives Vol 7(5) Sep-Oct 1975, 231-234. *Adams, D. B., Gold, A. R., & Burt, A. D. (1978). Rise in female-initiated sexual activity at ovulation and its suppression by oral contraceptives: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 299(21) Nov 1978, 1145-1150. *Agyei, W. K. A., & Migadde, M. (1995). Demographic and sociocultural factors influencing contraceptive use in Uganda: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 27(1) Jan 1995, 47-60. *Aker, S., Boke, O., Dundar, C., & Peksen, Y. (2007). The effects of temperament and character on the choice of contraceptive methods: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(4) 2007, 378-384. *Akin, L., & Ozaydin, N. (2006). Consistency of couple declaration about using family planning methods in Turkey: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 38(6) Nov 2006, 735-744. *Al-Gallaf, K., Al-Wazzan, H., Al-Namash, H., Shah, N. M., & et al. (1995). Ethnic differences in contraceptive use in Kuwait: A clinic-based study: Social Science & Medicine Vol 41(7) Oct 1995, 1023-1031. *Amin, R., & Sato, T. (2004). Impact of a School-Based Comprehensive Program for Pregnant Teens on Their Contraceptive Use, Future Contraceptive Intention, and Desire for More Children: Journal of Community Health Nursing Vol 21(1) Mar 2004, 39-47. *Anderson, J. E., & et al. (1977). Contraceptive use: Prevalence among married women in Albany, New York, Health Region, 1974: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 77(6) May 1977, 933-937. *Anderson, J. E., Santelli, J. S., & Morrow, B. (2006). Trends in adolescent contraceptive use, unprotected and poorly protected sex, 1991-2003: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 38(6) Jun 2006, 734-739. *Andres, D., & et al. (1983). Selected psychosocial characteristics of males: Their relationship to contraceptive use and abortion: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 9(3) Sep 1983, 387-396. *Anson, J., & Slonim-Nevo, V. (1995). Correspondence analysis, a graphical tool for the presentation and interpretation of cross-classified data: An illustration using contraceptive behavior of male adolescents: Journal of Applied Social Sciences Vol 19(1) Fal-Win 1995, 61-71. *Appelbaum, J. C., & Davis, V. S. (2005). Insurance Coverage of Contraceptives: Narrowing the Gender Gap in Health Care Coverage. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Appiah, D. H. (1993). African-American adolescent females' choice and use of contraceptives: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Arends-Kuenning, M., & Kessy, F. L. (2007). The impact of demand factors, quality of care and access to facilities on contraceptive use in Tanzania: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(1) Jan 2007, 1-26. *Arnett, J. J., & Jensen, L. A. (1996). Risk behavior among adolescents: Developmental processes and cultural patterns: Nordisk Psykologi Vol 48 (1) Mar 1996, 21-39. *Arnold, C. B. (1972). The sexual behavior of inner city adolescent condom users: Journal of Sex Research Vol 8(4) Nov 1972, 298-309. *Ay, P., Hidiroglu, S., Topuzoglu, A., Ucar, M. S., Kose, O. O., & Save, D. (2007). Do perceived health risks outweigh the benefits of modern contraceptives? A qualitative study in a suburban population in Istanbul, Turkey: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(2) 2007, 154-161. *Baburajan, P. K. (1998). Psycho-social factors associated with contraceptive initiation: A multivariate analysis: Psychological Studies Vol 43(1-2) Mar-Jul 1998, 37-43. *Baird, T. L., & Pearl, M. (1994). Potential acceptability of ovulation detection kits and RU-486 at two college campuses: Journal of American College Health Vol 43(2) Sep 1994, 51-56. *Bajos, N., Warszawski, J., Gremy, I., & Ducot, B. (2001). AIDS and contraception: Unanticipated effects of AIDS prevention campaigns: European Journal of Public Health Vol 11(3) Sep 2001, 257-259. *Baldwin, J. D., Whiteley, S., & Baldwin, J. I. (1992). The effect of ethnic group on sexual activities related to contraception and STDs: Journal of Sex Research Vol 29(2) May 1992, 189-205. *Baldwin, K. S. (1989). The evaluation of a multimedia program to increase awareness of the dangers of STDs and the efficacy of condoms at preventing STDs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barbosa, R. M., do Lago, T. d. G., Kalckman, S., & Villela, W. V. (1996). Sexuality and reproductive health care in Sao Paulo, Brazil: Health Care for Women International Vol 17(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 413-421. *Baum, H. M. (1978). A comparison of the factors influencing husband and wife decisions about contraception: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bearinger, L. H., & Resnick, M. D. (2003). Dual method use in adolescents: A review and framework for reseach on use of STD and pregnancy protection: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 32(5) May 2003, 340-349. *Bearss, N., & Santelli, J. S. (1995). A pilot program of contraceptive continuation in six school-based clinics: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 17(3) Sep 1995, 179-183. *Becker, S., Hossain, M. B., & Thomson, E. (2006). Disagreement in spousal reports of current contraceptive use in sub-Saharan Africa: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 38(6) Nov 2006, 779-796. *Beckman, L. J., Harvey, S. M., & Murray, J. (1992). Dimensions of the Contraceptive Attributes Questionnaire: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 16(2) Jun 1992, 243-259. *Beckman, L. J., Harvey, S. M., & Murray, J. (1992). Perceived contraceptive attributes of current and former users of the vaginal sponge: Journal of Sex Research Vol 29(1) Feb 1992, 31-42. *Benagiano, G., Bastianelli, C., & Farris, M. (2007). Contraception: A social revolution: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(1) 2007, 3-12. *Bente, T., Stigum, H., & Eskild, A. (2002). Contraception and STD protection among urban Norwegians: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 4(1) Jan-Mar 2002, 85-102. *Bernard, J., Hebert, Y., de Man, A., & Farrar, D. (1989). Attitudes of French-Canadian university students toward use of condoms: A structural analysis: Psychological Reports Vol 65(3, Pt 1) Dec 1989, 851-854. *Bernstein, G. S. (1990). Barriers: Contraceptive and noncontraceptive effects. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Bersamin, M. (2002). Adolescent contraceptive use: The role of culture on birth control use at first and most recent sexual intercourse. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bird, S. T., & Bogart, L. M. (2003). Birth control conspiracy beliefs, perceived discrimination, and contraception among African Americans: An exploratory study: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 8(2) Mar 2003, 263-276. *Bissell, M. (2003). Withdrawal: Historical, Cultural, and Current Perspectives on its use: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 12(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 191-192. *Blodgett, J. A.-D. (1994). Adolescent contraceptive use: Toward a more integrated model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bobrowsky, R. P. (2003). Incidence of repeat abortion, second-trimester abortion, contraceptive use, and illness within a teenage population. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bovens, L. (2006). The rhythm method and embryonic death: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 32(6) Jun 2006, 355-356. *Boyle, F. M., Dunne, M. P., Purdie, D. M., Najman, J. M., & Cook, M. D. (2003). Early patterns of sexual activity: Age cohort differences in Australia: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 14(11) Nov 2003, 745-752. *Bracher, M., Santow, G., & Watkins, S. C. (2004). Assessing the Potential of Condom Use to Prevent the Spread of HIV: A Microsimulation Study: Studies in Family Planning Vol 35(1) Mar 2004, 48-64. *Brown, I. S. (1984). Development of a scale to measure attitude toward the condom as a method of birth control: Journal of Sex Research Vol 20(3) Aug 1984, 255-263. *Buchta, R. M. (1989). Attitudes of adolescents and parents of adolescents concerning condom advertisements on television: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 10(3) May 1989, 220-223. *Buckley, C., Barrett, J., & Asminkin, Y. P. (2004). Reproductive and Sexual Health Among Young Adults in Uzbekistan: Studies in Family Planning Vol 35(1) Mar 2004, 1-14. *Cabral, R. J., Galavotti, C., Stark, M. J., Gargiullo, P. M., Semaan, S., Adams, J., et al. (2004). Psychosocial factors associated with stage of change for contraceptive use among women at increased risk for HIV and STDs: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 34(5) May 2004, 959-983. *Caron, S. L. (1987). Factors associated with contraceptive use in first year college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Catania, J. A., Coates, T. J., Greenblatt, R. M., Dolcini, M. M., & et al. (1989). Predictors of condom use and multiple partnered sex among sexually-active adolescent women: Implications for AIDS-related health interventions: Journal of Sex Research Vol 26(4) Nov 1989, 514-524. *Chalmers, B., Sand, M., Muggah, H., Oblivanova, L., Almazova, N., & Tkatchenko, E. (1998). Contraceptive knowledge, attitudes and use among women attending health clinics in St. Petersburg, Russian Federation: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 7(2) Sum 1998, 129-137. *Chatel, M.-M. (1988). Insidious evil spell in the act of generation: Psychanalyse a l'Universite Vol 13(49) Jan 1988, 119-131. *Che, Y., & Cleland, J. (2003). Contraceptive use before and after marriage in Shanghai: Studies in Family Planning Vol 34(1) Mar 2003, 44-52. *Chowdhury, A. I., Bairagi, R., & Koenig, M. A. (1993). Effects of family sex composition on fertility preference and behaviour in rural Bangladesh: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 25(4) Oct 1993, 455-464. *Chowdhury, D. S. N. K. (1993). Determinants of contraceptive behavior among urban women of Bangladesh: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ciszewski, R. L., & Harvey, P. D. (1994). The effect of price increases on contraceptive sales in Bangladesh: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 26(1) Jan 1994, 25-35. *Clarke, L. L., Schmitt, K., Bono, C. A., Steele, J., & Miller, M. K. (1998). Norplant selection and satisfaction among low-income women: American Journal of Public Health Vol 88(8) Aug 1998, 1175-1181. *Cohen, J. B., Secery, L. J., & Ahtola, O. T. (1978). An extended expectancy-value approach to contraceptive alternatives: Journal of Population Vol 1(1) Spr 1978, 22-41. *Cohen, S. S. (1994). The relationship between cognitive development and sexual behaviors among college females. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Coleman, L. (1999). Comparing contraceptive use surveys of young people in the United Kingdom: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 28(3) Jun 1999, 255-264. *Colwell, H. H., Mathias, S. D., Cimms, T. A., Rothman, M., Friedman, A. J., & Patrick, D. L. (2006). The ORTHO BC-SAT--A Satisfaction Questionnaire for women using hormonal contraceptives: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 15(10) Dec 2006, 1621-1631. *Condelli, L. (1986). Social and attitudinal determinants of contraceptive choice: Using the Health Belief Model: Journal of Sex Research Vol 22(4) Nov 1986, 478-491. *Conley, T. D., & Rabinowitz, J. L. (2004). Scripts, close relationships, and symbolic meanings of contraceptives: Personal Relationships Vol 11(4) Dec 2004, 539-558. *Cope, J. R., Yano, E. M., Lee, M. L., & Washington, D. L. (2006). Determinants of contraceptive availability at medical facilities in the Department of Veterans Affairs: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 21(Suppl 3) Mar 2006, S33-S39. *Coulson, A. H. (1990). The role of barrier contraceptives in the prevention of AIDS: An epidemiological approach. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Creanga, A. A., Acharya, R., Ahmed, S., & Tsui, A. O. (2007). Contraceptive discontinuation and failure and subsequent abortion in Romania: 1994-99: Studies in Family Planning Vol 38(1) Mar 2007, 23-34. *Crepaz, N., Hart, T. A., & Marks, G. (2004). Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy and Sexual Risk Behavior A Meta-analytic Review: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 292(2) Jul 2004, 224-236. *Crepaz, N., Marks, G., & Hart, T. A. (2004). "HAART and Sexual Risk Behavior": Commentary reply: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 292(19) Nov 2004, 2336. *Dabrow, S. M., Merrick, C. L., & Conlon, M. (1995). Adolescent girls' attitudes toward contraceptive subdermal implants: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 16(5) May 1995, 360-366. *David, H. P. (1977). Acceptability of fertility regulating methods in cross-cultural perspective: International Journal of Psychology Vol 12(4) 1977, 297-306. *Davies, S. L., DiClemente, R. J., Wingood, G. M., Person, S. D., Dix, E. S., Harrington, K., et al. (2006). Predictors of Inconsistent Contraceptive Use among Adolescent Girls: Findings from a Prospective Study: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 39(1) Jul 2006, 43-49. *Debpuur, C., Phillips, J. F., Jackson, E. F., Nazzar, A., Ngom, P., & Binka, F. N. (2002). The impact of the Navrongo project on contraceptive knowledge and use, reproductive preferences, and fertility: Studies in Family Planning Vol 33(2) Jun 2002, 141-164. *DeJong, W. (1989). Condom promotion: The need for a social marketing program in America's inner cities: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 3(4) Spr 1989, 5-10. *DelCampo, R. L., Sporakowski, M. J., & DelCampo, D. S. (1976). Premarital sexual permissiveness and contraceptive knowledge: A biracial comparison of college students: Journal of Sex Research Vol 12(3) Aug 1976, 180-192. *Delva, W., Wuillaume, F., Vansteelandt, S., Claeys, P., Verstraelen, H., & Temmerman, M. (2007). Sexual behaviour and contraceptive use among youth in the Balkans: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(4) 2007, 309-315. *Dhar, J. (2002). "Sexual behaviour in Britain: Early heterosexual experience": Commentary: Lancet Vol 359(9316) Apr 2002, 1520. *Diamond, C. (2004). HAART and Sexual Risk Behavior: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 292(19) Nov 2004, 2335. *Diaz, A., Jaffe, L. R., Leadbeater, B. J., & Levin, L. (1990). Frequency of use, knowledge, and attitudes toward the contraceptive sponge among inner-city Black and Hispanic adolescent females: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 11(2) Mar 1990, 125-127. *Diez Nicholas, J. (1973). Attitudes of the Spanish woman toward methods of family planning: Revista Espanola de la Opinion Publica No 31 Jan 1973, 27-58. *Diez Nicolas, J. (1973). Attitudes of the Spanish woman toward methods of family planning: Revista Espanola de la Opinion Publica No 31 Jan 1973, 27-58. *Dinc, G., Eser, E., Cihan, U. A., Ay, S., Pala, T., Ergor, G., et al. (2007). Fertility preferences, contraceptive behaviors and unmet needs: A gap between urban and suburban parts of a city: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(1) 2007, 86-94. *Do, M. P., & Koenig, M. A. (2007). Effect of family planning services on modern contraceptive method continuation in Vietnam: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(2) Mar 2007, 201-220. *Downs, P. E. (1977). Examining the intrafamily decision-making process with respect to contraceptive behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Drucker, C. A. (1976). The psychological aspects of contraceptive choice among single women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dudgeon, M. R., & Inhorn, M. C. (2004). Men's influences on women's reproductive health: Medical anthropological perspectives: Social Science & Medicine Vol 59(7) Oct 2004, 1379-1395. *Edgecombe, J., Dip, P. G., & O'Rourke, B. (2002). Mobile outreach services for young people: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 14(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 111-115. *Edwards, K. F. (1992). The impact of traditional and interactive educational methodologies on college student contraceptive knowledge, attitudes and selected behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ekstrand, M., Tyden, T., Darj, E., & Larsson, M. (2007). Preventing pregnancy: A girls' issue. Seventeen-year-old Swedish boys' perceptions on abortion, reproduction and use of contraception: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(2) 2007, 111-118. *El-Ibiary, S. Y., & Youmans, S. L. (2007). Health literacy and contraception: A readability evaluation of contraceptive instructions for condoms, spermicides and emergency contraception in the USA: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(1) 2007, 58-62. *Erickson, P. I. (1995). Contraceptive methods: Do Hispanic adolescents and their family planning care providers think about contraceptive methods the same way? : Medical Anthropology Vol 17(1) 1995, 65-82. *Esteve, J. L. C., Garcia, R., Breto, A., & Llorente, M. (2007). Emergency contraception in Cuba with 10 mg of mifepristone: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(2) 2007, 162-167. *Farley, J. U., & Harvey, P. D. (1972). Marketing contraceptives by mail: Journal of Advertising Research Vol 12(5) Oct 1972, 15-18. *Fayrer-Hosken, R. A., Grobler, D., Van Altena, J. J., Bertschinger, H. J., & Kirkpatrick, J. F. (2000). Immunocontraception of African elephants: A humane method to control elephant populations without behavioural side effects: Nature Vol 407(6801) Sep 2000, 149. *Fekadu, Z., & Kraft, P. (2002). Expanding the theory of planned behaviour: The role of social norms and group identification: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 7(1) Jan 2002, 33-43. *Finkel, M. L., & Finkel, D. J. (1978). Male adolescent contraceptive utilization: Adolescence Vol 13(51) Fal 1978, 443-451. *Fisher, W. A., Boroditsky, R., & Bridges, M. L. (1999). The 1998 Canadian Contraception Study: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 8(3) Fal 1999, 161-216. *Fisher, W. A., Fisher, J. D., & Byrne, D. (1977). Consumer reactions to contraceptive purchasing: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 3(2) Spr 1977, 293-296. *Fontes, M., & Roach, P. (2007). Predictors and confounders of unprotected sex: A UK web-based study: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(1) 2007, 36-45. *Ford, C. A., & English, A. (2002). Limiting confidentiality of adolescent health services: What are the risks? : JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 288(6) Aug 2002, 752-753. *Ford, C. V., Castelnuovo-Tedesco, P., & Long, K. D. (1972). Women who seek therapeutic abortion: A comparison with women who complete their pregnancies: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 129(5) Nov 1972, 546-552. *Franco Ramini, J. A. (1992). Insufficient sexual education in medical studies: Acta Psiquiatrica y Psicologica de America Latina Vol 38(2) Jun 1992, 123-130. *Frank, M. L., Bateman, L., & Poindexter, A. N. (1994). The attitudes of clinic staff as factors in women's selection of NorplantReg. implants for their contraception: Women & Health Vol 21(4) 1994, 75-88. *Frank, M. L., Poindexter, A. N., Cox, C. A., & Bateman, L. (1995). A cross-sectional survey of condom use in conjunction with other contraceptive methods: Women & Health Vol 23(2) 1995, 31-46. *Frankenburg, E., Sikoki, B., & Suriastini, W. (2003). Contraceptive use in a changing service environment: Evidence from Indonesia during the economic crisis: Studies in Family Planning Vol 34(2) Jun 2003, 103-116. *Free, C., & Ogden, J. (2005). Emergency contraception use and non-use in young women: The application of a contextual and dynamic model: British Journal of Health Psychology Vol 10(2) May 2005, 237-253. *Freeman, E. W. (1977). Influence of personality attributes on abortion experiences: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 47(3) Jul 1977, 503-513. *Galavotti, C., Cabral, R. J., Lansky, A., Grimley, D. M., Riley, G. E., & Prochaska, J. O. (1995). Validation of measures of condom and other contraceptive use among women at high risk for HIV infection and unitended pregnancy: Health Psychology Vol 14(6) Nov 1995, 570-578. *Galimberti, C. A., Mazzucchelli, I., Arbasino, C., Canevini, M. P., Fattore, C., & Perucca, E. (2006). Increased Apparent Oral Clearance of Valproic Acid during Intake of Combined Contraceptive Steroids in Women with Epilepsy: Epilepsia Vol 47(9) Sep 2006, 1569-1572. *Gallagher, C. K., Lall, R., & Johnson, W. B. (1997). Contraceptive knowledge, contraceptive use, and self-esteem among Navy personnel: Military Medicine Vol 162(4) Apr 1997, 288-291. *Gerrard, M. (1977). Sex guilt in abortion patients: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 45(4) Aug 1977, 708. *Giacoletti, A. M. (1994). An examination of the psychometric properties of the Contraceptive and Prophylactic Behavior Questionnaire (CPBQ). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Glantz, S., Schaff, E., Campbell-Heider, N., Glantz, J. C., & et al. (1995). Contraceptive implant use among inner city teens: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 16(5) May 1995, 389-395. *Glasser, M., Dennis, J., Orthoefer, J., Carter, S., & et al. (1989). Characteristics of males at a public health department contraceptive service: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 10(2) Mar 1989, 115-118. *Glor, J. E., & Severy, L. J. (1990). Frequency of intercourse and contraceptive choice: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 22(2) Apr 1990, 231-237. *Gollub, E. L. (1995). Women-centered prevention techniques and technologies. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Gollub, E. L., Brown, E. L., Savouillan, M., Waterlot, J., & Coruble, G. (2002). A community-based safer-sex intervention for women: Results of a pilot study in south-eastern France: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 4(1) Jan-Mar 2002, 21-41. *Gollub, E. L., French, P., Latka, M., Rogers, C., & Stein, Z. (2001). Achieving safer sex with choice: Studying a women's sexual risk reduction hierarchy in an STD clinic: Journal of Women's Health & Gender-Based Medicine Vol 10(8) Oct 2001, 771-783. *Golombok, S., Sketchley, J., & Rust, J. (1989). Condom use among homosexual men: AIDS Care Vol 1(1) 1989, 27-33. *Goodman, R. (1973). Family planning programs for the mentally retarded in institutions and community. Oxford, England: Brunner/Mazel. *Gough, H. (1973). A factor analysis of contraceptive preferences: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 84(2) Jul 1973, 199-210. *Grabowski, K., Wichowicz, H. M., & Cubala, W. J. (2006). Sexual behaviours among students of the Medical University in Gdansk: Psychiatria Polska Vol 40(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 139-151. *Green, J., Fulop, N., & Kocsis, A. (2000). Determinants of unsafe sex in women: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 11(12) Dec 2000, 777-783. *Greenberg, C. L. (1991). How couples choose birth control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Grimley, D. M., & Lee, P. A. (1997). Condom and other contraceptive use among a random sample of female adolescents: A snapshot in time: Adolescence Vol 32(128) Win 1997, 771-779. *Grimley, D. M., Prochaska, J. O., Velicer, W. F., & Prochaska, G. E. (1995). Contraceptive and condom use adoption and maintenance: A stage paradigm approach: Health Education Quarterly Vol 22(1) Feb 1995, 20-35. *Grossman, D., Ellertson, C., Abuabara, K., Blanchard, K., & Rivas, F. T. (2006). Barriers to Contraceptive Use in Product Labeling and Practice Guidelines: American Journal of Public Health Vol 96(5) May 2006, 791-799. *Grunseit, A. C. (2004). Precautionary tales: Condom and contraceptive use among young Australian apprentices: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 6(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 517-535. *Guzman, B. L., Casad, B. J., Schlehofer-Sutton, M. M., Villaneuva, C. M., & Feria, A. (2003). CAMP: A community-based approach to promoting safe sex behaviour in adolescence: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 13(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 269-283. *Ha, B. T. T., Jayasuriya, R., & Owen, N. (2005). Predictors of Men's Acceptance of Modern Contraceptive Practice: Study in Rural Vietnam: Health Education & Behavior Vol 32(6) Dec 2005, 738-750. *Haggstrom-Nordin, E., & Tyden, T. (2001). Swedish teenagers' attitudes toward the emergency contraceptive pill: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 28(4) Apr 2001, 313-318. *Haimov-Kochman, R., & Hochner-Celinkier, D. (2007). Contraceptive counseling for orthodox Jewish women: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(1) 2007, 13-18. *Hampton, M. R., McWatters, B., & Jeffery, B. (2000). Method-related experiences of Canadian women using Depo-Provera for contraception: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 9(4) Win 2000, 247-257. *Harel, Z., Biro, F. M., Kollar, L. M., & Rauh, J. L. (1996). Adolescents' reasons for and experience after discontinuation of the long-acting contraceptives Depo-Provera and Norplant: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 19(2) Aug 1996, 118-123. *Hart, G. J., Pool, R., Green, G., Harrison, S., Nyanzi, S., & Whitworth, J. A. G. (1999). Women's attitudes to condoms and female-controlled means of protection against HIV and STDs in South-Western Uganda: AIDS Care Vol 11(6) Dec 1999, 687-698. *Harvey, A. L. (1976). Risky and safe contraceptors: Some personality factors: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 92(1) Jan 1976, 109-112. *Harvey, S. M., Beckman, L. J., & Murray, J. (1991). Perceived contraceptive attributes and method choice: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 21(9) May 1991, 774-790. *Harvey, S. M., Beckman, L. J., & Wright, C. (1997). Perceptions and use of the male condom among African American university students: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 16(2) 1997, 139-153. *Harvey, S. M., Henderson, J. T., & Branch, M. R. (2004). Protecting Against Both Pregnancy and Disease: Predictors of Dual Method Use Among a Sample of Women: Women & Health Vol 39(1) 2004, 25-43. *Harvey, S. M., & Scrimshaw, S. C. (1988). Coitus-dependent contraceptives: Factors associated with effective use: Journal of Sex Research Vol 25(3) Aug 1988, 364-378. *Harvey, S. M., Thorburn Bird, S., Johnson De Rosa, C., Montgomery, S. B., & Rohrbach, L. A. (2003). Sexual decision making and safer sex behavior among young female injection users and female partners of IDUs: Journal of Sex Research Vol 40(1) Feb 2003, 50-60. *Hayes, K. T., Feistner, A. T. C., & Halliwell, E. C. (1996). The effect of contraceptive implants on the behavior of female Rodrigues fruit bats, Pteropus rodricensis: Zoo Biology Vol 15(1) 1996, 21-36. *Hayter, M. (2006). Productive power and the 'practices of the self' in contraceptive counselling: Nursing Inquiry Vol 13(1) Mar 2006, 33-43. *Hayter, M. (2007). Nurses' discourse in contraceptive prescribing: An analysis using Foucault's 'procedures of exclusion.' JAN Journal of Advanced Nursing Vol 58(4) May 2007, 358-367. *Hennink, M., & Clements, S. (2005). The Impact of Franchised Family Planning Clinics in Poor Urban Areas of Pakistan: Studies in Family Planning Vol 36(1) Mar 2005, 33-44. *Hicks, D. R., Voeller, B. R., Resnick, L., Silva, S., Weeks, C., & Cassity, C. L. (1990). Chemical inactivation of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1 isolates HTLV-III and HB2) by spermicides and other common chemical compounds. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Higgins, J. (2006). The pleasure deficit: The role of desire in contraceptive use. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hira, S. K., Spruyt, A. B., Feldbaum, P. J., Sunkutu, M. R., & et al. (1995). Spermicide acceptability among patients at a sexually transmitted disease clinic in Zambia: American Journal of Public Health Vol 85(8, Pt 1) Aug 1995, 1098-1103. *Hirsch, M. B. (1982). Contraceptive method switching among American female adolescents, 1979: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hogben, M., & Williams, S. P. (2001). Exploring the context of women's relationship perceptions, sexual behavior, and contraceptive strategies: Journal of Psychology & Human Sexuality Vol 13(2) 2001, 1-19. *Homaifar, N., & Wasik, S. Z. (2005). Interviews with Senegalese Commercial Sex Trade Workers and Implications for Social Programming: Health Care for Women International Vol 26(2) Feb 2005, 118-133. *Honnen, T. J., & Kleinke, C. L. (1990). Prompting bar patrons with signs to take free condoms: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 23(2) Sum 1990, 215-217. *Hoyer, W. D. (1981). The influence of memory factors on contraceptive information acquisition and choice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hunt, K., & Annandale, E. (1990). Predicting contraceptive method usage among women in West Scotland: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 22(4) Oct 1990, 405-421. *Huszti, H., Hoff, A., & Johnson, C. (2003). Sexual Behaviors and Problems of Adolescents. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Hynie, M. (1997). Women's perceptions of a contraceptive behavior: Exploring sexual attitudes, social norms, and the sexual double bind. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hynie, M., & Lydon, J. E. (1995). Women's perceptions of female contraceptive behavior: Experimental evidence of the sexual double standard: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 19(4) Dec 1995, 563-581. *Ingham, R. (2003). More than just a pill: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 48 (5), Oct, 2003. *Iuliano, A. D., Speizer, I. S., Santelli, J., & Kendall, C. (2006). Reasons for contraceptive nonuse at first sex and unintended pregnancy: American Journal of Health Behavior Vol 30(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 92-102. *Jaccard, J., Helbig, D. W., Gage, T. B., Wan, C. K., & et al. (1995). Social and situational factors associated with contraceptive switching: Implications for practitioners: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 25(20) Oct 1995, 1765-1789. *Jacklin, C. N. (1976). Review of The value of children: A cross-national study. Introduction and comparative analysis, Vol 1, The value of children: A cross-national study, Vol 2, and The value of children: A cross-national study, Vol 3: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 21 (12), Dec, 1976. *Jacobsson, L., Solheim, F., & von Schoultz, B. (1984). Aspects of the choice of contraceptives after legal abortion in relation to psychological masculinity: Femininity and psychosocial functions: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 3(1) May 1984, 53-58. *Jazwinski, C., & Byrne, D. (1978). The Effect of a Contraceptive Theme on Response to Erotica: Motivation and Emotion Vol 2(3) Sep 1978, 287-297. *Jewell, D., Tacchi, J., & Donovan, J. (2000). Teenage pregnancy: Whose problem is it? : Family Practice Vol 17(6) Dec 2000, 522-528. *Kabir, M., Uddin, M. M., Chowdhury, S. R., & Ahmed, T. (1986). Characteristics of users of traditional contraceptive methods in Bangladesh: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 18(1) Jan 1986, 23-33. *Kaemingk, K. L., & Bootzin, R. R. (1990). Behavior change strategies for increasing condom use: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 13(1) 1990, 47-54. *Kaler, A. (2004). The future of female-controlled barrier methods for HIV prevention: Female condoms and lessons learned: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 6(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 501-516. *Kamal, N., Saha, U. R., Khan, M. A., & Bairagi, R. (2007). Use of periodic abstinence in Bangladesh: Do they really understand? : Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(1) Jan 2007, 27-40. *Kantner, J. F., & Zelnik, M. (1973). Contraception and pregnancy: Experience of young unmarried women in the United States: Family Planning Perspectives Vol 5(1) Win 1973, 21-35. *Kapalka, G. M. (2004). Book Review: The Male Pill: A Biography of a Technology in the Making: Sex Roles Vol 51(11-12) Dec 2004, 755-756. *Kapiga, S. H., Lyamuya, E. F., Lwihula, G. K., & Hunter, D. J. (1998). The incidence of HIV infection among women using family planning methods in Dar es Salaam, Tanzania: AIDS Vol 12(1) Jan 1998, 75-84. *Kartoz, C. R. (2004). New Options for Teen Pregnancy Prevention: MCN: The American Journal of Maternal/Child Nursing Vol 29(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 30-35. *Ketting, E., & Visser, A. P. (1994). Contraception in the Netherlands: The low abortion rate explained: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 23(3) Jul 1994, 161-171. *Killeen, K. W. (1986). Gender differences in attitudes toward contraceptive use: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kirby, D. (2002). Antecedents of adolescent initiation of sex, contraceptive use and pregnancy: American Journal of Health Behavior Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 473-485. *Kirby, D. B., Laris, B. A., & Rolleri, L. A. (2007). Sex and HIV Education Programs: Their Impact on Sexual Behaviors of Young People Throughout the World: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 40(3) Mar 2007, 206-217. *Knox, D., & Brigman, B. (1993). Contraception and condom use among two samples of university students: 1982 and 1992: College Student Journal Vol 27(1) Mar 1993, 133-134. *Kulkarni, M. (2007). Predicting contraceptive behavior in India using attitude theories: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 37(11) Nov 2007, 2475-2495. *Kusseling, F. S., Wenger, N. S., & Shapiro, M. F. (1995). Inconsistent contraceptive use among female college students: Implications for intervention: Journal of American College Health Vol 43(5) Mar 1995, 191-195. *Lance, L. M. (2004). Attitudes of College Students Toward Contraceptives: A Consideration of Gender Differences: College Student Journal Vol 38(4) Dec 2004, 579-586. *Lane, M. E. (1973). Contraception for adolescents: Family Planning Perspectives Vol 5(1) Win 1973, 19-20. *Larsen, G. K., Fog, E., Lunde, I., Kelstrup, J., & et al. (1990). The choice of contraceptive method and the number of childbirths and abortions among 221 randomly selected 22-yr-old women: Nordisk Sexologi Vol 8(3) 1990, 208-216. *Larsson, M., Tyden, T., Hanson, U., & Haggstrom-Nordin, E. (2007). Contraceptive use and associated factors among Swedish high school students: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(2) 2007, 119-124. *LaVeck, G. D., & de la Cruz, F. F. (1973). Contraception for the mentally retarded: Current methods and future prospects. Oxford, England: Brunner/Mazel. *Le, L. C., Magnani, R., Rice, J., Speizer, I., & Bertrand, W. (2004). Reassessing the Level of Unintended Pregnancy and Its Correlates in Vietnam: Studies in Family Planning Vol 35(1) Mar 2004, 15-26. *Lee, P. A., & Lee, D. L. (1989). Condom machines on college campuses: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 10(6) Nov 1989, 582-584. *Leigh, B. C., & Miller, P. (1995). The relationship of substance use with sex to the use of condoms among young adults in two urban areas of Scotland: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 7(3) Jun 1995, 278-284. *Leigh, B. C., Schafer, J., & Temple, M. T. (1995). Alcohol use and contraception in first sexual experiences: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 18(1) Feb 1995, 81-95. *Leon, F. R., Arevalo, M., Lundgren, R., Jennings, V., Huapaya, A., & Panfichi, R. (2007). Four criteria to evaluate providers' service-delivery response to new contraceptive introduction: Evaluation Review Vol 31(4) Aug 2007, 364-390. *Leon, F. R., Lundgren, R., Huapaya, A., Sinai, I., & Jennings, V. (2007). Challenging the Courtesy Bias Interpretation of Favorable Clients' Perceptions of Family Planning Delivery: Evaluation Review Vol 31(1) Feb 2007, 24-42. *Lete, I., Bermejo, R., Parrilla, J. J., Duenas, J. L., Coll, C., Serrano, I., et al. (2007). Use of contraceptive methods and risk of unwanted pregnancy in Spanish women aged 40-50 years: Results of a survey conducted in Spain: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(1) 2007, 46-50. *Leven, J. (2000). Responding to reality: The efficacy of anthropological and participatory methods for the implementation of sustainable contraceptive programmes. New York, NY: Berg. *Levine, P. B. (2001). The sexual activity and birth-control use of American teenagers. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Levinson, R. A., Sadigursky, C., & Erchak, G. M. (2004). The impact of cultural context on Brazilian adolescents' sexual practices: Adolescence Vol 39(154) Sum 2004, 203-227. *Libbus, K., & Kridli, S. (1997). Contraceptive decision making in a sample of Jordanian Muslim women: Delineating salient beliefs: Health Care for Women International Vol 18(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 85-94. *Lindell, M. E., Olsson, H. M., & Sjoden, P.-O. (1995). Choice of contraceptive method for birth control and attitudes toward abortion in Swedish women ages 23-29: Health Care for Women International Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 1995, 75-84. *Lindell, M. E., Olsson, H. M., & Sjoden, P.-O. (1995). Choice of contraceptive method for birth control and attitudes toward abortion in Swedish women ages 23superscript 29: Health Care for Women International Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 1995, 75-84. *Longmore, M. A., Manning, W. D., Giordano, P. C., & Rudolph, J. L. (2003). Contraceptive self-efficacy: Does it influence adolescents' contraceptive use? : Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 44(1) Mar 2003, 45-60. *Luijkx, J. B., Marsman, G. W., & Van der Rijt, G. A. (1989). The condom: Anticonception or a prophylactic means in the prevention of sexually transmittable diseases: Gedrag & Gezondheid: Tijdschrift voor Psychologie en Gezondheid Vol 16(4) Jan 1989, 167-177. *Magnani, R. J., Karim, A. M., Weiss, L. A., Bond, K. C., Lemba, M., & Morgan, G. T. (2002). Reproductive health risk and protective factors among youth in Lusaka, Zambia: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 30(1) Jan 2002, 76-86. *Magoun Moreno, A. M. (2000). The impact of security of attachment to mothers, communication with mothers, and contraceptive self-efficacy upon female college students' contraceptive use. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Malat, J. (2000). Racial differences in Norplant use in the United States: Social Science & Medicine Vol 50(9) May 2000, 1297-1308. *Malavaud, S., Dumay, F., & Malavaud, B. (1990). HIV infection: Assessment of sexual risk, knowledge, and attitudes towards prevention in 1,586 high school students in the Toulouse Education Authority Area: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 4(4) Mar-Apr 1990, 260-265, 322. *Manderson, L., Kelaher, M., Woelz-Stirling, N., Kaplan, J., & Greene, K. (2002). Sex, contraception and contradiction among young Filipinas in Australia: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 4(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 381-391. *Manlove, J. S., Terry-Humen, E., Ikramullah, E. N., & Moore, K. A. (2006). The Role of Parent Religiosity in Teens' Transitions to Sex and Contraception: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 39(4) Oct 2006, 578-587. *Mantell, J. E., Dworkin, S. L., Exner, T. M., Hoffman, S., Smit, J. A., & Susser, I. (2006). The promises and limitations of female-initiated methods of HIV/STI protection: Social Science & Medicine Vol 63(8) Oct 2006, 1998-2009. *Marin, B. V., Marin, G., & Padilla, A. M. (1981). Attitudes and practices of low-income Hispanic contraceptors: Spanish Speaking Mental Health Research Center Occasional Papers No 13 1981, 20. *Martinez, F., & Avecilla, A. (2007). Combined hormonal contraception and venous thromboembolism: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(2) 2007, 97-106. *Maternowska, M. C. (2000). A clinic in conflict: A political ecnomy case study of family planning in Haiti. New York, NY: Berg. *McDermott, R. J., Sarvela, P. D., Gold, R. S., Holcomb, D. R., & et al. (1993). Attributes assigned to contraception by college students: 1985 and 1990: Health Values: The Journal of Health Behavior, Education & Promotion Vol 17(5) Sep-Oct 1993, 33-41. *Mi Kim, Y., & Marangwanda, C. (1997). Stimulating men's support for long-term contraception: A campaign in Zimbabwe: Journal of Health Communication Vol 2(4) Oct-Dec 1997, 271-297. *Miller, R. (2003). Withdrawal: "A Very Great Deal Better Than Nothing": Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 12(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 189-190. *Miller, W. B., & Pasta, D. J. (2001). Motivational Antecedents to Contraceptive Method Change Following a Pregnancy Scare: A Couple Analysis: Social Biology Vol 48(3-4) Fal-Win 2001, 256-277. *Mogilevkina, I., Tyden, T., & Odlind, V. (2001). Ukrainian medical students' experiences, attitudes, and knowledge about reproductive health: Journal of American College Health Vol 49(6) May 2001, 269-272. *Moore, J. S., & Rogers, M. (2002). Female-controlled prevention technologies. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Moore, L., Graham, A., & Diamond, I. (2003). On the Feasibility of Conducting Randomised Trials in Education: Case study of a sex education intervention: British Educational Research Journal Vol 29(5) Oct 2003, 673-689. *Moskowitz, E., & Jennings, B. (1996). Directive counseling on long-acting contraception: American Journal of Public Health Vol 86(6) Jun 1996, 787-790. *Mumtaz, Z., & Salway, S. (2005). 'I never go anywhere': Extricating the links between women's mobility and uptake of reproductive health services in Pakistan: Social Science & Medicine Vol 60(8) Apr 2005, 1751-1765. *Murphy, D., Lynch, M., Desmond, N., & Mulcahy, F. M. (1993). Contraceptive practices in HIV seropositive females in Ireland: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 4(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 107-109. *Murray, J., Harvey, S. M., & Beckman, L. J. (1989). The importance of contraceptive attributes among college students: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 19(16, Pt 2) Nov 1989, 1327-1350. *Needle, R. H. (1975). The relationship between first sexual intercourse and ways of handling contraception among college students: Journal of the American College Health Association Vol 24(2) Dec 1975, 106-111. *Nosaka, A. (2000). Effects of child gender preference on contraceptive use in rural Bangladesh: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 31(4) Fal 2000, 485-501. *Obermeyer, C. M., & Rajkumar, R. (2004). "HAART and Sexual Risk Behavior": Comment: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 292(19) Nov 2004, 2335. *Ogbeide, E. O. (1987). Cross-cultural comparison of contraceptive knowledge, attitudes, and behavior of selected Black American and Nigerian university students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Orji, E. O., Ojofeitimi, E. O., & Olanrewaju, B. A. (2007). The role of men in family planning decision-making in rural and urban Nigeria: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(1) 2007, 70-75. *Ottesen, S., Narring, F., Renteria, S.-C., & Michaud, P.-A. (2002). Emergency contraception among teenagers in Switzerland: A cross-sectional survey on the sexuality of 16- to 20-year olds: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 31(1) Jul 2002, 101-110. *Oudshoorn, N. (2004). "Astronauts in the Sperm World": The Renegotiation of Masculine Identities in Discourses on Male Contraceptives: Men and Masculinities Vol 6(4) Apr 2004, 349-367. *Paine, P. (1995). Choice of contraceptive method related to health locus of control in Brazilian women: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 10(2) Jun 1995, 409-420. *Peak, G. L., & Hauser McKinney, D. L. (1996). Reproductive and sexual health at the school-based/school-linked health center: An analysis of services provided by 180 clinics: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 19(4) Oct 1996, 276-281. *Pentick, J., & Johnson, B. (1999). A perspective from the front lines: Commentary on the 1998 Canadian Contraception Study: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 8(3) Fal 1999, 217-220. *Peremans, L., Verhoeven, V., Philips, H., Denekens, J., & Van Royen, P. (2007). How does a Belgian health care provider deal with a request for emergency contraception? : The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 12(4) 2007, 317-325. *Peterson, J. L., Bakeman, R., Blackshear, J. H., Jr., & Stokes, J. P. (2003). Perceptions of condom use among African American men who have sex with men: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 5(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 409-424. *Pies, C. A. (1995). Norplant use by adolescents: Viewpoints of three stakeholder groups: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 16(5) May 1995, 405-411. *Pippin, G. D. (1979). Effectiveness of sex information dissemination by selected Planned Parenthood clinics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Plante, R. (2004). Review of The Male Pill: A Biography of a Technology in the Making: Gender & Society Vol 18(5) Oct 2004, 670-671. *Pleck, J. H. (1989). Correlates of Black adolescent males' condom use: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 4(2) Apr 1989, 247-253. *Pleck, J. H., Sonenstein, F. L., & Swain, S. O. (1988). Adolescent males' sexual behavior and contraceptive use: Implications for male responsibility: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 3(3-4) Fal-Win 1988, 275-284. *Pollock, G. H. (1972). Psychoanalytic considerations of fertility and sexuality in contraception: Israel Annals of Psychiatry & Related Disciplines Vol 10(3) Sep 1972, 203-229. *Pool, R., Whitworth, J. A. G., Green, G., Mbonye, A. K., Harrison, S., Hart, G. J., et al. (2000). Ambivalence, sexual pleasure and the acceptability of microbicidal products in south-west Uganda: AIDS Vol 14(13) Sep 2000, 2058-2059. *Poole, C. (1976). Contraception and the adolescent female: Journal of School Health Vol 46(8) Oct 1976, 475-479. *Poppen, P. J., & Reisen, C. A. (1999). Women's use of dual methods of sexual self-protection: Women & Health Vol 30(2) 1999, 53-66. *Portugal, M. M., & Asa, C. S. (1995). Effects of chronic melengestrol acetate contraceptive treatment on perineal tumescence, body weight, and sociosexual behavior of hamadryas baboons (Papio hamadryas): Zoo Biology Vol 14(3) 1995, 251-259. *Proctor, I. J. (1987). Involving males in contraceptive responsibility: Evaluation of a communication program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rainey, D. Y., Parsons, L. H., Kenney, P. G., & Krowchuk, D. P. (1995). Compliance with return appointments for reproductive health care among adolescent Norplant users: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 16(5) May 1995, 385-388. *Raj, A., & Pollack, R. H. (1995). Factors predicting high-risk sexual behavior in heterosexual college females: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 21(3) Fal 1995, 213-224. *Rajaram, S., & Sunil, T. S. (2004). Demographic significance of sterilization in three Indian states: Social Science Journal Vol 41(4) 2004, 605-620. *Reddy, D. M., Fleming, R., & Swain, C. (2002). Effect of mandatory parental notification on adolescent girls' use of sexual health care services: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 288(6) Aug 2002, 710-714. *Reschovsky, J., & Gerner, J. (1991). Contraceptive choice among teenagers: A multivariate analysis: Lifestyles Vol 12(2) Sum 1991, 171-194. *Rhodes, F., & Wolitski, R. J. (1990). Perceived effectiveness of fear appeals in AIDS education: Relationship to ethnicity, gender, age, and group membership: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 2(1) Spr 1990, 1-11. *Richwald, G. A., Friedland, J. M., & Morisky, D. E. (1989). Condom sales at public universities in California: Implications for campus AIDS prevention: Journal of American College Health Vol 37(6) May 1989, 272-277. *Richwald, G. A., Schneider-Munoz, M., & Valdez, R. B. (1989). Are condom instructions in Spanish readable? Implications for AIDS prevention activities for Hispanics: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 11(1) Feb 1989, 70-82. *Rickert, V. I., Hendon, A. E., Davis, P., & Kozlowski, K. J. (1995). Maternal influence on the decision to adopt Norplant: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 16(5) May 1995, 354-359. *Rickert, V. I., Tiezzi, L., Lipshutz, J., Leon, J., Vaughan, R. D., & Westhoff, C. (2007). The authors reply: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 41(3) Sep 2007, 315-316. *Rodgers, D. A., Ziegler, F. J., Altrocchi, J., & Levy, N. (1965). A longitudinal study of the Psycho-social effects of vasectomy: Journal of Marriage & the Family 27(1) Feb 1965, 59-64. *Roederer, M. W., & Blackwell, J. C. (2005). What are the relative risks and benefits of progestin-only contraceptives? : The Journal of Family Practice Vol 54(9) Sep 2005, 806-808. *Roffman, D. M., Speckman, C. E., & Gruz, N. I. (1973). Maryland pharmacists ready for family planning initiative: Family Planning Perspectives Vol 5(4) Fal 1973, 243-247. *Ross, M. W. (1988). Attitudes toward condoms as AIDS prophylaxis in homosexual men: Dimensions and measurement: Psychology & Health Vol 2(4) Dec 1988, 291-299. *Ross, M. W. (1988). Personality factors that differentiate homosexual men with positive and negative attitudes toward condom use: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 88(12) Dec 1988, 626-628. *Roye, C. F. (1998). Condom use by Hispanic and African-American adolescent girls who use hormonal contraception: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 23(4) Oct 1998, 205-211. *Roye, C. F., & Seals, B. (2001). A qualitative assessment of condom use decisions by female adolescents who use hormonal contraception: JANAC: Journal of the Association of Nurses in AIDS Care Vol 12(6) Nov-Dec 2001, 78-87. *Rubinstein, M. L., Halpern-Felsher, B. L., & Irwin, C. E., Jr. (2004). An evaluation of the use of the transdermal contraceptive patch in adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 34(5) May 2004, 395-401. *Rustomjee, R., Karim, Q. A., Karim, S. S. A., Laga, M., & Stein, Z. (1999). Phase 1 trial of nonoxynol-9 film among sex workers in South Africa: AIDS Vol 13(12) Aug 1999, 1511-1515. *Sahawna, F., & Kradasht, M. (1992). Contraceptive user characteristics and effects on fertility in Jordan: Dirasat Vol 19A(2) Apr 1992, 235-261. *Sangi-Haghpeykar, H., Frank, M. L., Leonard, L., & Poindexter, A. N. (2000). A qualitative study of perceptions, attitudes, and experiences of long-term levonorgestrel implant users: Women & Health Vol 30(4) 2000, 93-108. *Santelli, J., Alexander, M., Farmer, M., Papa, P., & et al. (1992). Bringing parents into school clinics: Parent attitudes toward school clinics and contraception: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 13(4) Jun 1992, 269-274. *Santinello, M., Dallago, L., Barachetti, M., & Mirandola, M. (2005). Sexuality and risk behaviours among 15 year-olds from the Region of Veneto: Psicoterapia Cognitiva e Comportamentale Vol 11(1) 2005, 19-30. *Santiso-Galvez, R., & Bertrand, J. T. (2004). The Delayed Contraceptive Revolution in Guatemala: Human Organization Vol 63(1) Spr 2004, 57-67. *Sarkar, N. N. (2002). Factors influencing human reproductive behaviour: International Medical Journal Vol 9(3) Sep 2002, 185-190. *Sawyer, R. G., & Pinciaro, P. J. (1998). College students' knowledge and attitudes about Norplant and Depo Provera: American Journal of Health Behavior Vol 22(3) May-Jun 1998, 163-171. *Sayegh, M. A., Fortenberry, J. D., Shew, M., & Orr, D. P. (2006). The Developmental Association of Relationship Quality, Hormonal Contraceptive Choice and Condom Non-Use among Adolescent Women: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 39(3) Sep 2006, 388-395. *Schmidt, F. H. (1986). Preclinical evaluation of a LHRH antagonist, a potential male contraceptive: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Segest, E., Mygind, O., Jorgensen, W., Bechgaard, M., & et al. (1990). Free condoms in youth clubs in Copenhagen: Journal of Adolescence Vol 13(1) Mar 1990, 17-24. *Shaklee, H., & Fischhoff, B. (1990). The psychology of contraceptive surprises: Cumulative risk and contraceptive effectiveness: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 20(5, Pt 2) Mar 1990, 385-403. *Sheeran, P., Abraham, S. C., Abrams, D., Spears, R., & et al. (1990). The postAIDS structure of students' attitudes to condoms: Age, and sex, and experience of use: Psychological Reports Vol 66(2) Apr 1990, 614. *Shepard, D. S., Bail, R. N., & Merritt, C. G. (2003). Cost-effectiveness of USAID's regional program for family planning in West Africa: Studies in Family Planning Vol 34(2) Jun 2003, 117-126. *Shrestha, A., Kane, T. T., & Hamal, H. (1990). Contraceptive social marketing in Nepal: Consumer and retailer knowledge, needs and experience: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 22(3) Jul 1990, 305-322. *Sidebottom, A., Birnbaum, A. S., & Nafstad, S. S. (2003). Decreasing Barriers for Teens: Evaluation of a New Teenage Pregnancy Prevention Strategy in School-Based Clinics: American Journal of Public Health Vol 93(11) Nov 2003, 1890-1892. *Sieving, R. E., Bearinger, L. H., Resnick, M. D., Pettingell, S., & Skay, C. (2007). Adolescent Dual Method Use: Relevant Attitudes, Normative Beliefs and Self-Efficacy: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 40(3) Mar 2007, e15-e22. *Simonds, W., & Ellertson, C. (2004). Emergency contraception and morality: Reflections of health care workers and clients: Social Science & Medicine Vol 58(7) Apr 2004, 1285-1297. *Singh, K., Viegas, O. A., & Ratnam, S. S. (1990). Attitudes towards contraceptive implants and injectables among present and former users in Singapore: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 22(1) Jan 1990, 1-11. *Singh, S. (1995). Adolescent knowledge and use of injectable contraceptives in developing countries: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 16(5) May 1995, 396-404. *Stadlander, M., & Kok, G. (1989). Prevention of sexually transmitted diseases: Relapse behaviour of visitors to the venereal diseases clinic in Amsterdam: Health Education Research Vol 4(3) Sep 1989, 267-271. *Steiner, M. J., Raymond, E., Attafuah, J. D., & Hays, M. (2000). Provider knowledge about emergency contraception in Ghana: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 32(1) Jan 2000, 99-106. *Stephen, D. B. (1982). Toward a taxonomy of contraceptive behaviors and attitudes of single college men: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stephenson, R., Baschieri, A., Clements, S., Hennink, M., & Madise, N. (2007). Contextual influences on modern contraceptive use in Sub-Saharan Africa: American Journal of Public Health Vol 97(7) Jul 2007, 1233-1240. *Stevens-Simon, C. (2007). Elusive denominators and the illusions they create: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 41(3) Sep 2007, 315. *Stevens-Simon, C., Kelly, L., & Kulick, R. (2001). A village would be nice but ...: It takes a long-acting contraceptive to prevent repeat adolescent pregnancies: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 21(1) Jul 2001, 60-65. *Stevens-Simon, C., Kelly, L., & Wallis, J. (2000). The timing of norplant insertion and postpartum depression in teenagers: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 26(6) Jun 2000, 408-413. *Stevens-Simon, C., Wallis, J., & Allen-Davis, J. (1995). Which teen mothers choose Norplant? : Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 16(5) May 1995, 350-353. *Stoakley, D. V. L. (1999). Community resources, family processes and adolescents' attitudes, aspirations, and sexual and contraceptive. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stone, A. J., Morisky, D., Detels, R., & Braxton, H. (1989). Designing interventions to prevent HIV-1 infection by promoting use of condoms and spermicides among intravenous drug abusers and their sexual partners: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 1(3) Fal 1989, 171-183. *Sultan, M., Cleland, J. G., & Ali, M. M. (2002). Assessment of a new approach to family planning services in rural Pakistan: American Journal of Public Health Vol 92(7) Jul 2002, 1168-1172. *Suman, S. (1990). Awareness and use of family planning devices among illiterate rural female workers: A communicative study: Psycho-Lingua Vol 20(2) Jul 1990, 65-70. *Swain, C. R., Ackerman, L. K., & Ackerman, M. A. (2006). The influence of individual characteristics and contraceptive beliefs on parent-teen sexual communications: A structural model: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 38(6) Jun 2006, 753 e9-753 e18. *Swanson, J. M., Forrest, K., Ledbetter, C., Hall, S., Holstine, E. J., & Shafer, M. R. (1990). Readability of commercial and generic contraceptive instructions: IMAGE: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 22(2) Sum 1990, 96-100. *Swenson, I., Oakley, D., Swanson, J., & Marcy, S. (1991). Community health nurses' knowledge of, attitudes toward, and involvement with adolescent contraceptive services: Adolescence Vol 26(101) Spr 1991, 7-11. *Tanner, W. M., & Pollack, R. H. (1988). The effect of condom use and erotic instructions on attitudes toward condoms: Journal of Sex Research Vol 25(4) Nov 1988, 537-541. *Tausig-Edwards, J. (2004). Predictors of condom use among heterosexual women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Teachman, J. D., & Rahardjo, P. (1980). Contraceptive delivery systems: An evaluation of clinic vs. village in Indonesia: Evaluation Review Vol 4(1) Feb 1980, 75-92. *Thang, N. M., & Huong, V. T. (2003). Changes in contraceptive use in Vietnam: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 35(4) Oct 2003, 527-543. *Titus, D. S. (1988). Cognitive and affective determinants of males' contraceptive behavior: Comparing scripts and goals to attitudes and sexual emotion as predictors of condom use: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tone, A. (2006). From Naughty Goods to Nicole Miller: Medicine and the Marketing of American Contraceptives: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 30(2) Jun 2006, 249-267. *Valente, T. W., Paredes, P., & Poppe, P. R. (1998). Matching the message to the process: The relative ordering of knowledge, attitudes and practices in behavior change research: Human Communication Research Vol 24(3) Mar 1998, 366-385. *Vanwesenbeeck, I., van Zessen, G., Ingham, R., Jaramazovic, E., & Stevens, D. (1999). Factors and processes in heterosexual competence and risk: An integrated review of the evidence: Psychology & Health Vol 14(1) Jan 1999, 25-50. *Vessey, M. P., McPherson, K., Lawless, M., & Yeates, D. (1985). Oral contraception and serious psychiatric illness: Absence of an association: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 146 Jan 1985, 45-49. *Visness, C. M., Ulin, P., Pfannenschmidt, S., & Zekeng, L. (1998). Views of Cameroonian sex workers on a woman-controlled method of contraception and disease protection: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 9(11) Nov 1998, 695-699. *von Eye, A., Schuster, C., & Rogers, W. M. (1998). Modelling synergy using manifest categorical variables: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 22(3) Sep 1998, 537-557. *Wagner, K. D. (1996). Major depression and anxiety disorders associated with Norplant: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 57(4) Apr 1996, 152-157. *Wagner, K. D., & Berenson, A. B. (1994). Norplant-associated major depression and panic disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 55(11) Nov 1994, 478-480. *Walker, D., Gutierrez, J. P., Torres, P., & Bertozzi, S. M. (2006). HIV prevention in Mexican schools: Prospective randomised evaluation of intervention: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 332(7551) May 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Wauty-Dancot, M. C., & Rucquoy, G. (1975). Psychological resistance of women to the principal feminine contraception methods: Toward a clinical classification: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 75(1) Jan 1975, 49-73. *Wellings, K., Nanchahal, K., Macdowall, W., McManus, S., Erens, B., Mercer, C. H., et al. (2001). Sexual behaviour in Britain: Early heterosexual experience: Lancet Vol 358(9296) Dec 2001, 1843-1850. *Wilkins, H. A., Alonso, P., Baldeh, S., Cham, M. K., & et al. (1989). Knowledge of AIDS, use of condoms and results of counselling subjects with asymptomatic HIV2 infection in The Gambia: AIDS Care Vol 1(3) 1989, 247-256. *Willcox, J. R., Huengsberg, M., & Kell, P. (2007). Contraceptive provision in genitourinary medicine clinics in the UK: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 18(2) Feb 2007, 123-125. *Woodsong, C., & Koo, H. P. (1999). Two good reasons: Women's and men's perspectives on dual contraceptive use: Social Science & Medicine Vol 49(5) Sep 1999, 567-580. *Woodsong, C., Shedlin, M., & Koo, H. (2004). The 'natural' body, God and contraceptive use in the southeastern United States: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 6(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 61-78. *Worm, A. M., & Lillelund, H. (1989). Condoms and sexual behaviour of young tourists in Copenhagen: AIDS Care Vol 1(1) 1989, 93-96. *Wright, P., & Weitz, B. (1977). Time horizon effects on product evaluation strategies: Journal of Marketing Research Vol 14(4) Nov 1977, 429-443. *Xinh, T. T., Luan, A. N., Thanh Ha, N. T., Dung, L. T. K., Linh, P. T., Hoa, N. H., et al. (2004). Counseling About Contraception Among Repeated Aborters in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam: Health Care for Women International Vol 25(1) Jan 2004, 20-39. *Young, M. (1981). Body image of and contraceptive use by college females: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 53(2) Oct 1981, 456-458. *Zaki, K. P., & Johnson, N. E. (1993). Does women's literacy affect desired fertility and contraceptive use in rural-urban Pakistan? : Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 25(4) Oct 1993, 445-454. *Zarzeczna-Baran, M., & Balkowska, B. (2002). Teenage pregnancy: Whose problem is it? : Family Practice Vol 19(2) Apr 2002, 211. *Zekeng, L., Feldblum, P. J., Oliver, R. M., & Kaptue, L. (1993). Barrier contraceptive use and HIV infection among high-risk women in Cameroon: AIDS Vol 7(5) May 1993, 725-731. *Zlokovich, M. S., & Snell, W. E., Jr. (1997). Contraceptive behavior and efficacy: The influence of illusion of fertility control and adult attachment tendencies: Journal of Psychology & Human Sexuality Vol 9(1) 1997, 39-55. Category:Contraceptive devices Category:Birth control